Forum:The guy i just played in a PvP might be a hacker
Each other's equipment: He had Assault armor on. I have a fully upgraded damage on vaporizer and a 5 beam clip. Situation: *He survived 5 shots with vaporizer in the face(he was right in front of me, face to face, not moving, but just shooting at me) *He got hit by another guy with Hellfire, flew up in the air. I shot him with vaporizer in midair; hit once missed twice. then hit twice when he landed. He lived. So is he a hacker? yes No *And if you might ask, and i know you will: no,i don't know his name, b/c i never got to kill him. And i was too stupid to look at the message when i got killed by him, so i guess i just didn't pay attention to names all that much. Plus, i got 1st anyway, so it doesn't matter. What color was the armor? Might have had a mod on like Armed Fortifier or Arsenal Utility 371 which both give +24 shielding among other boosts. If it was a fully upgraded Assault, 37 + 24 = 61 shielding, that would survive. Or it may be a prototype Assault with a higher shielding stat than the normal fully upgraded Assault. Of course both would need a health recharge active still. Falzarfz2 07:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) He was dark blue color, looked like USA skin, b/c there were a bit of other colors besides blue. And he definitely didn't have a health charge(wasn't glowing red around edges) It is possible he had been using one right up until you saw him. Why not a server bug? I think that hacking an online app might be very but very difficult... Hacking an online app is very possible. Players managed to get weapons that weren't released yet but were in the game files to work online (such as the mighty Mass Cannon and Saber). Although, the only armour hack known is the Standard Armour cheat, but that doesn't make you invincible. Falzarfz2 03:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I have hacker friends who can run different phone interfaces on the iPhone, for instance, he can but a blackberry interface on an iPhone screen. Jus sayin, there are some insane hackers out there. ZarthG 03:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I know a person that has managed to hack so much, he has a permanent Bresker Shield!!!!!!! fully upgraded kimbo Hellfire Pro!!!!!!!!!! and an auto rifle that has 300 clip and unlimited pwoer cells and he managed to rank up to 150 in one week. Almost 100% a pro hacker. NO JOKES PEOPLE Hmmm, I preceive "hacking" is getting out of proportion here... ZarthG 19:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Some people just don't believe in hacks because they haven't experienced it. My noob account faces eynacken every now and then who knows he cheats. It's plain obvious with how high he jumps and the amount of headshots it takes to kill him. Although i do get frustrated sometimes, it's a nice challenge compared to all the noobs i face. Falzarfz2 00:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I have experienced hacks, and they can do some insane things, but hacking an ipod app and creating new game data that is not in the files is very hard to do. Not only do you need to know whatever scripting language that those apps use, you need to apply your knowledge to that. Since the ipod screen is tiny, it would be time consuming to type, allthough you could probably do it on your computor... I dunno. But no, I do not think he is a hacker, just because some players are awesome in their skill, and how do you know you hit him that much? I mean, you could be mistaken how much you hit him. Bondzox 02:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC)